Antes del amor
by Regina Storynet
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Daniel y Regina: ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo se declaró Daniel? ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¿Tuvieron una vez juntos antes de la muerte? Si te preguntaste alguna vez algo de esto, este Fic tiene unas posibles respuestas. #StableQueen
1. Prólogo

Hace muchos años, en una tierra lejana, existió una dulce niña, con el cabello negro como el carbón, y los ojos color azabache. Su nombre era Regina.

A Regina le encantaba andar a caballo; amaba a su padre, quien le enseñaba todo lo que sabía sobre ellos; su madre por otro lado era un asunto diferente. Regina amaba sin duda a su madre, sobre todo cuando ésta le enseñaba a cocinar, pero detestaba profundamente cuando usaba su magia, porque, según como lo veía Regina, nunca era para algo bueno.

El tiempo pasó y la dulce niña se convirtió en la joven más bella de todo el lugar, por lo que los muchachos del pueblo no tardaban en notar su presencia cada vez que su madre la mandaba por alguna razón.

Muchos jóvenes trataban de impresionarla y cortejarla, ya fuere dándole obsequios, o usando como pretexto su fortuna o su físico, pero la joven no cedía ante los cortejos. Su corazón aún no le pertenecía a nadie.


	2. Naranja Completa

Regina estaba en el campo de su familia, dando uno de sus habituales paseos, pensando en la escena que había montado su madre, aprovechando que no estaba su padre, el día anterior:  
"¡¿Cómo que mi caballo no está ensillado?!" -le había dicho al mozo de cuadra.  
"Di-disculpe, e-es que no tuve ti-tiempo, tuve que bañarlo antes, y..."  
"Basta de excusas!" dijo Cora  
"Madre, por favor, solo tiene que hacerlo ahora" -dijo Regina intentando calmarla.  
"Tú no te metas"- le dijo. Y luego añadió- "vete, vete de mi vista, antes de que haga algo desagradable..."  
El muchacho había salido corriendo, completamente aterrorizado de la amenaza, conociendo los precedentes que tenia Cora.  
El problema ahora era que necesitaban un nuevo mozo de cuadra, y Regina no quería uno cualquiera, quería alguien que supiera cuidarlos como merecían.  
En eso estaban absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto Rocinante visualizó lo que creyó era una serpiente, y comenzó a correr descontrolado.  
Regina trataba y trataba de calmar al caballo: "Eh! Tranquilo Rocinante, tranquilo, oh-oh, ya pasó" pero el caballo seguía corriendo. De la nada salió un muchacho que se interpuso en el camino del caballo, lo frenó y lo tranquilizó.  
"Oh, muchas gracias" -dijo Regina mientras se bajaba del caballo- "ya no sabia que hacer..."  
"No es difícil" -dijo el desconocido-"solo tienes que transmitirles confianza y seguridad..."  
"Lo sé, gracias" -dijo Regina molesta por decirle como cuidar de su caballo.  
"¿Qué fue lo que lo puso así?" -quiso saber el desconocido  
"Una serpiente, les tiene miedo"- le contestó  
"Ah, sí. Es común eso" -dijo mientras que acariciaba el caballo- "tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo..."  
"Rocinante" -exclamó Regina  
"¿Disculpa?" -dijo el muchacho sin comprender.  
"Su nombre es Rocinante. Y... le agradas" -"dijo con sorpresa.  
Es solo cuestión de saber tratarlos... bueno, me tengo que ir, ya va a anochecer."  
"Si, yo también debo irme" -dijo Regina recordado que su madre le había pedido que volviera temprano.  
"Adiós Rocinante" -dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba al caballo  
"Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre" -dijo Regina  
"Es que no te lo he dicho" -dijo el desconocido mientras se marchaba.  
Regina había quedado impresionada con aquel desconocido. Parecía ser que no se había fijado en lo que todos lo hacían cada vez que la veían, y encima se había llevado bien con Rocinante, cosa que no sucedía con facilidad.  
Cuando llegó a la casa se encontró con su madre  
Dónde has estado? - le preguntó enfadada  
Estaba dando una...  
"¡Déjalo!" -la interrumpió- "Ve a tu cuarto y arréglate. Hoy tenemos invitados a cenar."  
"¿Quienes vienen?" -quiso saber la joven  
"El Señor Blois y su mujer, con su hijo, que tiene tu edad, podría ser que se lleven bien..." -insinuó.  
"Madre te he dicho que no quiero que me busques ningún pretendiente, yo puedo hacerlo sola."  
"No discutas" -vociferó su madre- "ve a cambiarte antes de que lo haga yo por ti."  
Regina fue directo a cambiarse y luego bajó para cenar.  
La cena fue como de costumbre: Cora tratando de hacer que Regina se interesara por el joven, los padres del muchacho observando todo, y éste completamente atraído por la belleza de Regina. Mientras tanto la muchacha no tenía demasiado interés en estar ahí, contestaba cortézmente pero al mismo tiempo, siendo tan honesta como le era posible, que en otras palabras sería demostrando su falta de interés en esa conversación, lo que sabía le costaría un castigo de parte de su madre.  
Cuando los invitados se retiraron, Regina intentó escabullirse a su habitación lo antes posible, pero su madre la interceptó antes de que tuviera tiempo de nada, la sujetó con magia y la levantó por el aire.  
"¿Que crees que estabas haciendo?" -dijo Cora  
"¡Madre!" -gritó la joven mientras forcejeaba.  
"No, nada de "madre" ahora. ¿Sabes quién era ese muchacho que acabas de despreciar? ¡Era el hijo de un conde! ¿Sabes cuanto me costó hacer que aceptaran mi invitación? Solo para que tu ahora lo trates como a un empleado, como a un peón..."  
"Madre, suéltame" -dijo la muchacha  
"No. Nada de eso. No tienes una idea de lo que me ha costado realizar la cena de esta noche..."  
"Madre yo no te pedí que hicieras nada de eso..." -Replicó Regina.  
"No me vengas con eso. Deberías agradecerme que trato de conseguirte algún prometido como la gente" -Dijo. Luego con un tono de desprecio añadió- "No como esos del mercado del pueblo. Pero quédate tranquila que ya no lo haré cosíguete tu misma alguien que valga la pena."  
Cora soltó a Regina, y ésta salió corriendo a su habitación. Una vez allí, ya estando sola se llagó a llorar.  
Al dia siguiente su madre le comunicó que ya tenían un nuevo mozo de cuadra, uno que luego conocería.  
Se notaba que seguia enfadada por lo de la noche anterior. El desayuno transcurrió con un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Regina finalmente dijo-"Lo siento madre, no fue mi intención echar a perder la cena"  
Como Cora no contestó, no insistió más.  
Al finalizar el desayuno Regina se levantó, agradeció por la comida y se dirigió a su clase de piano. que se vieron interumpidas por la llegada de una persona:  
"¡Que bien tocas mi amor!" dijo una voz conocida. "¡cada vez mejor!"  
Regina se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a su padre que estaba parado en la puerta.  
"¡PADRE!"- Gritó con emoción mientras corría a abrazarlo. "¡Has vuelto!"  
"Sí, por fin he regresado del reino del Rey George. De momento he terminado con esos negocios." Le respondió éste con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
"¡Qué alegría que estés aquí!"  
"¿Qué dices si vamos a dar una vuelta con los caballos?" propuso su padre.  
"Me encantaría..." -comenzó a decir con entusiasmo, pero luego recordó que su clase aún no acababa.- "Pero si no te importa" -añadió dirigiéndose a su profesor.  
No hay problema -dijo éste- "Mañana seguiremos. Ve con tu padre. Pero quiero que estudies esto para mañana, te tomaré lección." -añadió entregándole unas partituras.  
Regina recogió sus cosas, se despidió de su profesor y fue con su padre directo al establo, donde le esperaba una sorpresa...  
"¡Vamos!" -Dijo Regina- "¡Vamos que ya tenemos un nuevo mozo de cuadra, dijo madre!"  
"Ya voy, ya voy" -contestó su padre yendo mas atrás que ella que corría sin parar.  
Vamos insistió esta, que siguió corriendo hasta llegar al establo. Ahí fue cuando vio al nuevo empleado y comenzó a hablarle:  
"Hola, mi nombre es Regina Mills, mi madre te ha contr... "- se detuvo en seco.  
El empleado que estaba de espalda, al escuchar que le hablaban de había dado vuelta, para dejar ver que no era otro que el desconocido de la tarde anterior.  
Henry que recién llegaba, interrumpió el silencio cuando se presentó:  
"Hola, soy en Sr. Mills, mi esposa ha dicho que te había contratado mientras estuve fuera por negocios, pero no mencionó tu nombre"  
"Mucho gusto señor" -dijo el joven mientras le estrechaba la mano- "tiene usted una estancia maravillosa. Se nota que los caballos han sido bien cuidados, y tiene una esposa y una hija una mas encantadora que la otra. Será un honor para mi trabajar para usted. Mi nombre es Daniel"


	3. Conociéndose mejor

Daniel era un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Era un joven trabajador, amable, respetuoso, ingenioso, honesto, amante de los caballos y era muy apegado y cariñoso con su familia, a la que por desgracia hacía mucho que no la veía. Así era como todo el mundo veía a Daniel. Todos salvo unas excepciones.  
Cora solo veía a Daniel como a un peón, uno de sus sirvientes. Pero para Regina Daniel no era otra cosa sino la persona MÁS MOLESTA EN TODO EL MUNDO (o al menos el pequeño mundo que conocía ella)  
Regina no quería a Daniel, no lo soportaba. Él siempre estaba diciéndole como tratar a su caballo y esto hacía enojar a Regina. Era ella quién tenía a Rocinante desde hacía 10 años, no él que lo conocía hacía 1 mes; era ella la que cabalgaba todos los días con él, no Daniel, quién solo se encargaba de alimentarlo y bañarlo, pero solo cuando Regina no podía hacerlo.  
Daniel era un creído, eso pensaba ella; siempre estaba pretendiendo saber todo mucho mejor que ella, y tal vez, lo que a ella más le molestaba, era que, salvo unas pequeñas excepciones, esto era así.  
Daniel había viajado mucho, debido al trabajo que tenía su padre, por lo que conocía muchas cosas y lugares. En cambio Regina, lo más lejano de su casa que conocía, además del pueblo, era el reino del Rey George, donde había estado solo una vez, gracias a que su padre la había llevado cuando tuvo que ir por negocios.  
Aún así, Regina cada tanto trataba de amigarse con él, pero por algún motivo, él no parecía estar interesado en ser amigo de ella, hasta que un día Cora mandó al pueblo Regina.  
"Quiero hacer una tarta de frutos secos" -Dijo ésta- "Esta noche cenaremos eso"  
"Pero madre, soy alérgica a ellos, ¿no recuerdas?" –Replicó Regina  
"¿Qué te he dicho?, no me repliques y ve a comprarlos"  
Cora solía hacer este tipo de cosas, mayormente cuando Henry no estaba presente por cuestiones de trabajo. Era como si disfrutara de ver a su hija enferma, tal vez por tener luego que darle los cuidados necesarios igual que a un niño.  
Regina sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de convencer a su madre para que cambiara de opinión. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de sacárselo. Así que solo le quedaba esperar a que esta vez no fuera tan malo. Ensillo a Rocinante y se fue al pueblo.  
En el pueblo todos la trataban muy bien, todos eran amables con ella, por ese motivo le encantaba ir. Pero ir al pueblo también tenía sus contras. Además de que a veces debía comprar cosas que sabían que la enfermarían, tenía otros contras, contras llamados Ben y Richard.  
Ben y Richard, eran dos muchachos, apenas un par de años mayores que Regina, completamente interesados en ella e igualmente desagradables. Tenían sus músculos trabajados y bien marcados y se aprovechaban de estos para abusar de los debiluchos del pueblo. Pero esto no era lo único que le desagradaba a Regina, estos muchachos siempre que la veían le gritaban obscenidades.  
"Eso sí son carnes, y no las de la carnicería" le había gritado una vez Ben.  
"Estoy luchando con la necesidad de esta noche hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo" había gritado una tarde Richard, mientras Regina, montada en su caballo, se alejaba.  
Regina se encontraba en el mercado, comprando los frutos que su madre le había encargado, cuando de pronto escuchó:  
"¡Bonitos pantalones! Quedarían bien tirados al lado de mi cama…"  
Regina se dio vuelta y, como sospechaba, ahí estaban Ben y Richard.  
"Tanta carne de la buena, y yo en cuaresma" Dijo Ben.  
"Estás tan buena que te comería hasta con ropa" Dijo Richard  
"Agh ¿Qué quieren ustedes?" Preguntó Regina, esperando que le entregaran el pedido para poder marcharse.  
"Nada. Solo estábamos pasando por aquí, y me preguntaba ¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida?" Le dijo Richard.  
"Escondiéndome de ti" le respondió Regina.  
"¿Qué no te conocía yo de otro lado?" Preguntó Ben.  
"Sí, por eso ya no paso por allí" Contestó Regina dándose la media vuelta y marchándose con el pedido.  
"Eh, vamos no nos dejes así" Le decían ambos mientras la observaban marcharse.  
Regina sabía cómo tratar con esos dos, pero eso no quitaba que cada vez que lo hacía moría del susto, nunca sabía cómo podrían llegar a reaccionar.  
Cuando llegó a su casa, fue para el establo y le dejó el caballo a Daniel.  
"¿Cómo ha estado su paseo?" Preguntó Daniel, sin importarle realmente.  
"No fui de paseo." Dijo Regina de mala gana- "fui por esto para la cena"  
"Ah. Apuesto a que le has pedido tu a tu madre que preparara eso para la cena, a que sí" Dijo Daniel mientras le quitaba la montura a Rocinante.  
"No sabes nada" Dijo Regina con desgano y se marchó.  
Al día siguiente Daniel se extrañó cuando Regina no se presentó a la mañana como todos los días para su paseo matutino con Rocinante. Intrigado por saber que pasaba fue a la casa a informarse.  
"Disculpe, señora Mills" Dijo Daniel cuando Cora le abrió la puerta "Es que me preguntaba por qué motivo su hija no se apareció hoy por el establo como todas las mañanas"  
"Es que mi hija no se encuentra bien hoy. Será algo que comió y le cayó mal" Dijo Cora, haciéndose la que no sabía que le ocurría a su hija.  
"¿Podría pasar a verla? Para saber que cuidados quiere que tenga con Rocinante" Dijo Daniel, ocultando su verdadera intención: saber qué rayos le había sucedido.  
"Está bien, pasa, pero solo una visita corta, necesita descansar" Dijo Cora de mal humor.  
Cuando Daniel llegó a la habitación de Regina, la encontró acostada en su cama, con una cubeta al lado de su cama.  
"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo Regina cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. "Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
"Hola. Lo siento no quería molestarte" Dijo Daniel "Pero es que me preguntaba porqué hoy no fuiste con Rocinante, y tu madre ha dicho que no te sientes bien, que fue algo que comiste, pero que no sabía qué…"  
"¿Eso dijo? Mira, qué raro…" Dijo Regina sarcástica, y se sujetó el estómago por un calambre.  
"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" Daniel ya no entendía nada.  
"La tarta de frutos secos de mi madre, eso pasó"  
"¿Esa que le pediste que hiciera?, ¿por la que fuiste al mercado ayer?"  
"¡Yo no le pedí que hiciera nada!" Dijo Regina, mientras se seguía retorciendo por su estómago. "Soy alérgica a los frutos secos, me dan calambres estomacales, y no puedo dejar de vomitar. Pero a mi madre le da lo mismo, y me los hace comer igual"  
"Em, bueno… también he venido a ver cuáles eran los cuidados que querías para Rocinante, pero si no estás bien…" comenzó a decir Daniel cuando se vio interrumpido por Cora.  
"¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿no te dije que fueras breve?" Vociferó Cora.  
"Sí señora, lo siento, ya me iba" Dijo Daniel apresurándose a salir.  
En ese momento Daniel comprendió una cosa: Regina no era la niña mimada, hija única y consentida que él pensaba que era. Regina era una víctima más de las locuras y maldades de su madre, y era tan buena e ingenua que no haría nada por impedir que su madre le siguiera haciendo esas cosas; probablemente aterrorizada por la magia de ésta.


	4. Justo A Tiempo

Regina estaba cansada ya de su vida rutinaria, lo único que hacía era cabalgar, tocar el piano, comer, hilar lana, dormir, comer, cabalgar, tomar el té, cabalgar, dormir, cabalgar, y discutir con Daniel. Ocasionalmente iba al pueblo, cuando su madre la mandaba por alguna cosa. Pero ese día se decidió a poner en práctica la frase que le había dicho Daniel y luego de un rato de negociar/discutir con su madre, había logrado que ésta accediera a dejarla ir al pueblo cada qué vez que quisiera  
"Está bien. Has como quieras. Pero que ni se te ocurra salir de noche, no importa por qué motivo quieras ir, de noche jamás irás. Si puedes prometerme eso no habrá problema." Había dicho su madre al final.  
Quería un cambio, lo necesitaba, por lo que no tuvo problema en prometérselo, y esa tarde en lugar de de ponerse a hilar lana, se montó sobre Rocinante y se fue al pueblo.  
Una vez en el pueblo no sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir todo le fascinaba y quería verlo todo, ir a todos los lugares que nunca había podido ir; pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.  
De pronto alguien gritó "¡Cuidado!" y la empujó lejos del camino donde estaba parada. Cuando pudo reaccionar estaba en el piso, y el muchacho que la había empujado no era otro que Daniel.  
"¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?" Dijo enfadada "¿Qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que hace que molestarme?"  
"De nada, no tienes por qué agradecerme" Dijo sarcásticamente. "Solo te he salvado la vida, pero eso no es nada, no tiene importancia."  
"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Regina sin entender.  
Daniel le señaló el camino donde había estado parada ella hacía solo 1 minuto. Allí vio un desfile de carrozas pasar. Carrozas adornadas con muchos colores, con gente vestida de manera exótica. Algunas llevaban jaulas con animales, enganchadas en la parte de atrás. Era algo inimaginable. En ese momento Regina lo comprendió: El circo había llegado al pueblo, y casi la atropellaba.  
"Gracias, no me había dado cuenta por donde iba" Dijo la muchacha mirándolo pero sin hacer contacto visual.  
"Se nota. ¿En qué estarías pensando?" Le contestó "Seguro que pensabas en todos los pretendientes que tienes aquí, ¿no?"  
"Aig, gracias por 'salvarme la vida'. Supongo que nos veremos en el establo cuando vuelva, así que… nos vemos en un rato"  
"No pensarás volver a escapar, ¿no?"  
Regina no respondió a esa pregunta, solo se dio vuelta y se fue detrás del circo, frenando a cada rato para ver los puestos de la feria. Finalmente, cuando llegó a donde le habían indicado que habían ido las carrozas.  
El circo ya había encontrado un lugar para instalarse, y comenzaba a armar la carpa. Había personas en zancos, otras con cintas en las manos que las hacían girar de acá para allá, un hombre que escupía fuego y un hombre muy fuerte que levantaba todas las cosas pesadas que debían usar; pero lo realmente asombroso fue cuando él solo levantó la viga principal de la carpa, para finalmente alzarla.  
Las mujeres disfrazadas comenzaron a repartir volantes a todo aquel que se acercara, y Regina no dudó en acercarse a ver.  
"Pasen, pasen" Decía una de las chicas "Pasen y vean al hombre más fuerte del mundo, a los mejores malabaristas y trapecistas, a la mujer más elástica y mucho más ¡No se lo pueden perder!"  
"Wow! Debe ser fantástico vivir así" le dijo Regina a la chica.  
"si quieres puedes venir a vernos, seguro te gustará. Estaremos toda la semana y cada noche será un espectáculo diferente"  
"Sí. Vendré. Da por seguro que vendré" Dijo aún maravillada por todo lo que veía.  
La muchacha sonrió y se alejó para seguir repartiendo los panfletos.  
Regina se quedó ahí parada observando todas las cosas del circo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hacía casi dos horas que estaba ahí parada, y que debía regresar.  
Al momento en que estaba llegando a su casa se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle: la muchacha había dicho "todas las NOCHES". Los espectáculos serían de noche, lo que significaba que no podría ir. Su madre había sido tan estricta al momento de decirle "NUNCA de noche" que Regina sabía que no valía la pena intentar convencerla. En ese instante supo que solo tenía dos opciones: una era quedarse sin ver el espectáculo, y la otra era desobedecer a su madre, y escaparse para ver el show. Ninguna de las dos opciones le fascinaba. Quería ver el espectáculo pero no quería desobedecer a su madre. Estaba en un dilema…  
Esa noche no intentó nada. Simplemente se quedó en su cuarto, acostada sobre la cama, pensando qué hacer, dudando de qué sería mejor, y si se escapaba ¿cómo podía hacerlo para que no la descubrieran?  
Toda la noche se quedó pensando, hasta que se quedó dormida; y al final solo llegó a una conclusión: se escaparía. Se escaparía la siguiente noche para ver el circo.  
Tenía todo planeado: cuando se fueran todos a dormir, esperaría a que se quedaran profundamente dormidos y se escaparía por su ventana. Tendría a Rocinante con las riendas preparado y saldría suave y lentamente con él; finalmente regresaría a su casa antes de que amaneciera. De ese modo no se enterarían sus padres.  
Esperó todo el día, comportándose como su madre esperaba de ella, siendo amable con su padre, y peleándose lo menos posible con Daniel. Al final cuando el momento llegó, fue tan sigilosa que ni un ratón la hubiera escuchado.  
Cuando llegó a la entrada del circo, pagó su entrada con sus ahorros y una vez dentro pensó "Ya está. Lo conseguí"  
El espectáculo comenzó con un número de clown; los payasos iban de un lado para otro haciendo tonterías y malabares con pelotas de colores para entretener a los espectadores.  
Seguido a eso pasaron dos chicas y dos chicos, que parecían tener la edad de ella. Esos chicos se subieron a unas telas que habían sido colocadas para ellos y comenzaron a hacer figuras raras, pero al mismo tiempo bellas.  
La noche terminó con un espectáculo de trapecios, donde las muchachas se lanzaban al aire ciegamente esperando que su compañero las agarrase.  
La gente aplaudía sin parar luego del show, muchos emocionados por lo que a acababan de ver, otros como Regina maravillados por el mismo. Otro en cambio decían: "eso ya lo he visto" o "al otro circo le salía mejor." Una vez acabado el espectáculo se fue para su casa; llegó a su habitación y nadie había notado que se había ido, por lo que decidió que haría lo mismo la próxima noche.  
Habían pasado solo dos horas de que dormía cuando la despertó su padre para las lecciones de equitación; estaba cansada, había dormido muy poco, pero eso no le importaba, la noche anterior había sido todo un éxito.  
Esa noche cuando se fue al circo, era otro espectáculo, tal como había anunciado la muchacha. Esta vez comenzó con una muchacha con 4 caballos, iba de un lado a otro con ellos dándoles órdenes para hacer determinadas acrobacias. Seguido de un numero de palo chino y de acrobacia en aro. Esta noche para finalizar hubo un show de magia que le recordó a Regina que debía regresar.  
Otra vez nadie había notado su ausencia. O eso creía ella…  
Las siguientes noches siguió con las escapadas, sin saber que alguien la seguía.  
La última noche finalizó con un número de fuegos artificiales de todo tipo y colores. Regina nunca había visto cosa más hermosa que eso. Estaba fascinada, y tan concentrada, sin mencionar dormida por las pocas horas que había dormido esa semana, que no notó que se le acercaban dos muchachos. La agarraron de los brazos, le taparon la boca para que no pudiera gritar y se la llevaron lejos, a un callejón. Regina desesperada forcejeó, pataleó, rasguñó y grito como pudo, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
"Ah! déjenme ir" Dijo Regina asustada, cuando la soltaron.  
"Quédate callada, y no intentes nada" le dijo uno.  
"Te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado cuando vinieras de noche" Le dijo el otro.  
Ahí fue cuando Regina reconoció a sus captores: Ben y Richard.  
"Déjenme ir" dijo Regina cada vez mas asustada.  
"Nos has rechazado demasiado tiempo. Es momento de que aprendas a respetarnos" le dijo Ben.  
La agarró y tiró contra la pared, al rebotar la agarró de las muñecas fuertemente, ubicándolas al costado de su cabeza.  
Mientras Regina seguía gritando por ayuda, Ben la calló con un beso, del que la muchacha se defendió dándole un rodillazo en sus partes nobles, y el joven cayó al suelo del dolor.  
Regina Intentó salir corriendo, pero Richard la agarró bruscamente de la ropa, provocando que se cayera al suelo y se le rompiera por atrás el vestido.  
"Es la segunda vez que haces eso, pero también la última" Dijo Ben mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo. Comenzó a cortar el vestido de Regina. Esta forcejeaba, gritaba y se sacudía sin parar.  
"¡Quédate quieta!" Le grito Ben al mismo tiempo que la golpeaba.  
Regina estaba desesperada, al borde del llanto cuando intentó escapar de nuevo, en ese momento Richard la agarró y la tiró contra una pared, al mismo tiempo que la amenazaba poniendo la navaja en su cuello.  
"Si no te quedas quieta y callada te corto la garganta" La amenazó.  
Los vándalos estaban a punto de quitarle todo su vestido cuando se escuchó el grito de alguien que decía: "¡Suéltenla!"  
"Andate, da la media vuelta o la mato" Le contestó Richard aún con el cuchillo en la garganta de Regina, cuando se volteó a ver.  
Pero el muchacho no se fue.  
En ese momento Ben fue a hacerle frente y comenzó a pelear. El joven desconocido recibió muchos golpes, pero supo devolverlos. Cuando lo venció el otro soltó a Regina, tirándola al suelo, quien al encontrarse libre, recogió su vestido como pudo para no perderlo y salió corriendo.  
Enseguida Richard Comenzó a tirar puñaladas al aire, tratando de darle al muchacho, consiguiendo hacerle un par de rasguños y un solo corte más importante en el brazo derecho.  
Regina corría sin mirar atrás. Se escuchaban golpes de un lado y de otro, la navaja cayó al suelo, se escucharon unos golpes más, hasta que no se escucho nada; todo se quedo en silencio.  
Regina seguía huyendo despavorida, cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Alguien se le acercó corriendo, y cuando la tocó se sobresaltó. Desesperada intentó alejarse.  
"Tranquila" dijo una voz gruesa, mientras la agarraba.  
Regina no hizo caso a lo que le decían e intento soltarse.  
"Tranquila, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya no te harán daño."  
Regina, sin reconocer al que le hablaba, seguía intentando librase.  
"Tranquila, soy yo, Daniel" dijo por fin el muchacho.  
En ese momento Regina reaccionó y alzó la mirada y cuando vio al muchacho a los ojos pudo ver que efectivamente se trataba de Daniel.  
La muchacha se abrazo a éste y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del muchacho.  
"Tranquila, eh, tranquila. Ya pasó. Ya pasó todo. Ya está" Le decía Daniel mientras la abrazaba fuerte y le acariciaba la espalda, pero Regina lloraba sin parar; cuando dejo de hacerlo, se quedó completamente callada.  
No dijo ni una palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta a la casa.  
Daniel la ayudo a subir por la ventana, de vuelta a su habitación. La joven estaba en un estado catatónico por el shock. Él la acostó sobre su cama, previamente hacerle cambiar de vestido y se fue, quedando la joven tendida sobre su cama hasta quedarse dormida.  
Al día siguiente sus padres no entendían porque estaba tan callada y tranquila, o por qué Daniel tenía un corte en el brazo y cómo se lo había hecho. Regina simplemente contestaba a lo que le preguntaban, en un tono tranquilo y lento.  
Cuando tuvieron un momento a solas con Daniel pudo decirle:  
"Emm, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo de anoche..."  
"No tienes porqué, en serio, no hace falta" Dijo el chico.  
"Sí hace falta, me salvaste. Pero... ¿cómo sabias que estaba allá?"  
"Cuido de tus caballos, ¿recuerdas? Hace unos días note que por las mañanas Rocinante estaba más cansado que los otros, me pareció raro y decidí quedarme toda la noche despierto para ver qué era lo que le ocurría. Ahí fue cuando te vi, y vi tus escapadas al circo. Decidí seguirte para ver cuando te dabas cuenta de que te habían descubierto. Anoche pensaba ir a decírtelo, pero entonces vi como te llevaban esos dos, te perdí de vista entre la multitud, pero escuche tus gritos y te encontré."  
"Gracias Daniel" dijo con un suspiro, "si no fuera por ti, quién sabe que me hubieran hecho."  
"La próxima vez debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces, sé que no entiendes por qué tus padre hacen las cosas, y hay cosas que yo tampoco las entiendo, pero si no te dejaban salir de noche, por algo debía ser..."  
"Mis padres no pueden saber que estuve ahí" se apresuró a decir "promete que no les dirás nada"  
"¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?"  
"Porque te gusta molestarme... Y hacerme enojar."  
"No, no entendiste" Dijo Daniel mientras se apartaba de ella. "Lo que me gusta no es molestarte, ni era lo que quería hacer; yo quería llamar tu atención. Creo que no lo he hecho del mejor modo."  
"Pero... ¿Por qué querrías llamar mi atención?"  
"Porque..."  
"¡Dilo!" Exclamo ella.  
"Porque me gustas..." Dijo él.  
El silencio que se ocasionó fue único; ambos se quedaron impactados por lo que Daniel acababa de decir.


	5. Cambios

Ya habían pasado tres días de la conversación que había tenido lugar en los establos luego del incidente en el pueblo y Regina y Daniel aún no habían vuelto a hablar del tema; principalmente porque no habían tenido suficiente tiempo a solas. En los momentos en que sí habían logrado quedar solos directamente no se hablaban, ninguno de los dos se animaba a tocar el tema.  
"¿Qué te parece?" Estaba preguntando su padre.  
"Me parece bien" Dijo Regina sin tener la menor idea de qué le hablaba. No le había estado prestando atención, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Daniel.  
"¿De veras te parece? Mira… yo creí que querrías conservar a Rocinante" Contestó su padre.  
"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde lo llevarán?"  
"¡Ja! A Ningún lado. Solo lo decía por comprobar que no me estabas escuchando"  
"Lo siento padre, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa" Se excusó ella.  
"¿Y se puede saber en quién pensabas?"  
"¡Eh! ¿Cómo sabes que es un quién?"  
"Eres mi hija, te conozco, pero nunca te había visto antes así, por lo que supuse que era un 'quién'" Explicó su padre.  
"No es nadie en especial" Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.  
"Pero no puedes dejar de pensar en él… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Está todo bien?" Dijo comenzando a preocuparse.  
"No pasa nada serio padre, no importa. Sígueme contando lo que me decías"  
Henry no insistió más, pero sabía que Regina no le estaba poniendo atención, se le notaba. Tanto fue así que ni cuenta se dio al comienzo de que el caballo de su padre comenzó a reparar, sacudiéndose de un lado para otro. Henry trataba de calmar al caballo pero no podía, para cuando Regina pudo reaccionar el caballo estaba tirando a su padre, para luego salir corriendo por el prado.  
"¡Padre, padre!" Gritó Regina mientras bajaba a toda prisa de su caballo. "¡Padre! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?"  
"Creo que es mi espalda" Dijo este con cara de dolor. "Tienes que ir por el médico"  
"Pero padre… no puedo dejarte aquí solo"  
"Tienes que hacerlo, no me puedo mover y tu no podrás moverme, sin mencionar que solo queda un caballo"  
Regina decidió no discutir más con su padre, y luego de asegurarse que quedara lo más cómodo posible, salió cabalgando a toda prisa. Llegó a los establos gritando por la ayuda de Daniel. Ambos salieron con sus caballos en direcciones opuestas, Daniel con una carreta para buscar al señor Mills y Regina hacia la casa para pedir por un médico y avisarle a su madre.  
"¿Que ha pasado qué?" Bramó Cora  
"No sé por qué el caballo enloqueció, pero padre se ha caído del caballo, su espalda estaba mal, y me ha mandado por un médico, Daniel ha ido a buscarlo con una carreta para traerlo"  
"¡Ya! Tranquila, no ha de ser nada serio, cuando llegue aquí con Daniel veremos qué dice el médico de cómo se encuentra" Dijo su madre molesta.  
Los 15 minutos que pasaron hasta que Daniel llegó con Henry fueron eternos para Regina; habían parecido horas, horas que no acababan. Cada minuto que pasaba, más nerviosa se ponía. Se sentía culpable, si ella no hubiera estado pensando tanto en Daniel, habría estado más atenta Si hubiera estado más atenta podría haber ayudado a su padre. Si lo hubiera ayudado no se habría caído y no se habría lastimado. Aunque si Daniel no hubiera dicho lo que dijo o si hubieran hablado sobre eso no habría estado pensando en él. En cualquier caso, eran muchos "si" y ninguno de ellos ayudaba ahora que ya había pasado el accidente. Una cosa era clara: necesitaba hablar con Daniel y luego de que pasara todo el ajetreo lo haría.  
Finalmente llegaron a la casa, entre la servidumbre de la casa y Daniel lo acomodaron en su cama, el médico lo revisó y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un té de yuyos que le calmarían el dolor, sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez que no podría volver a montar como antes por más que se recuperara.  
"Padre ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó la muchacha luego de que éste tomara el té.  
"Mejor hija, no te preocupes"  
"Pero, ¿No hay nada más que se pueda hacer?"  
"Bueno, el doctor dijo que era todo lo que podía hacer él, después de todo no tiene magia como el ser oscuro para curarme"  
"Magia…" susurró pensativa Regina, y como un rayo de luz se le ocurrió una idea. "Y… ¿Madre no puede hacer nada? Ella sí tiene magia"  
"No sé nada del cuerpo humano" Dijo ésta al entrar a la habitación.  
"Pero, madre… tú tienes que poder hacer algo más" insistió la muchacha.  
"Supongo que puedo ver qué puedo hacer" dijo revoleando los ojos.  
Cora se acercó a su marido, examinó la herida y luego colocó sus manos sobre ella. Un pequeño destello de luz salió por entre las manos de Cora, curando la herida de Henry.  
"¡Lo has hecho!" Exclamó contenta Regina y corrió a abrazar a su madre.  
"Sí, sí." Dijo está tratando de soltarse y apartarla. "Igual tiene que descansar, así que ¿por qué no llevas los caballos al establo?"  
"Está bien madre, lo haré" se acercó a su padre para besarle en la frente y salió de la habitación para llevar los caballos.  
En el camino hacia los establos Regina pensaba qué era lo que iba a decirle a Daniel, cómo encarar el tema que tanto habían estado evitando los dos. Lo que ella no sabía era que Daniel también había estado tratando de hablar con ella sobre el tema; practicaba solo, hablando con los caballos en el establo cuando nadie podía oírlo, pero al momento de ir a hablarle a ella no podía, se le olvidaba lo que quería decirle, y se ponía un poco torpe. Él no entendía por qué le pasaba eso, siempre que había querido hablar con alguna chica que le gustaba no había tenido ningún problema en hacerlo, pero con Regina era algo diferente, especial.  
Finalmente llegó al establo con los caballos.  
"Daniel... ¿estás aquí?" dijo ella golpeando la puerta que estaba abierta.  
"Sí, sí. Por aquí" contestó mientras se asomaba.  
"Emm, venía a... traerte el caballo... y quería agradecerte por ayudarme hoy con mi padre"  
"Oh, no fue nada... ¿Cómo se encuentra?"  
"Bien... mi madre lo está cuidando, lo ha curado, pero no creo que quiera volver a montar por un tiempo."  
Ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, evitando cruzar las miradas.  
"Tenemos que hablar" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
"Eh... lo siento... tu primero" dijo Regina.  
"No, no. Insisto, las damas primero"  
"Es que... creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió la mañana siguiente a que me rescataras..."  
"Sí... eso mismo pensaba yo. Creo... bueno, ya te he dicho lo que siento... es algo que me ha estado pasando hace un tiempo y... la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer... no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por tu mente... y aún no lo sé" dijo mirándola, esperando que le contestara.  
"Es que ese es el problema, no sé qué es lo que pasa en mi mente. Desde que has llegado me parecías un poco molesto, pero... no podía evitar tratar de caerte bien...no sé qué es lo que me pasa"  
"Entiendo..."  
Otra vez ese silencio incómodo.  
"Dame un tiempo para pensarlo..." dijo Regina luego de un rato.  
Daniel no llegó a contestar cuando llegó Cora; ésta le pidió a Regina que se fuera para la casa, y se quedó hablando con Daniel en los establos.  
A la hora de la cena, nadie decía una palabra en la mesa. La muchacha no podía dejar de pensar en Daniel, en qué era lo que sentía por él, en la conversación que había tenido su madre más temprano en los establos con él, ¿de qué habrían hablado?  
"¡Regina!" Gritaba su madre por tercera vez "¿Que no me oyes?"  
"Eh... lo siento madre, estaba... ¿qué ocurre?"  
"Con tu padre tenemos algo que decirte"  
"Sabes que por un tiempo no volveré a montar, ¿verdad?" Dijo su padre con un tono más suave que el de su madre.  
"Sí padre, lo sé, no te preocupes, podremos retomar las lecciones de equitación luego, cuando estés mejor"  
"Ese es el asunto, por más que me recupere, no volveré a enseñarte. Ya estoy algo viejo para eso. Por eso con tu madre hemos decidido que alguien más tendrá que seguir enseñándote"  
"A tu padre se le ha ocurrido que Daniel puede enseñarte, él se pasa el día con los caballos y sabe lo mismo que tu padre sobre ellos. Así que, a partir de mañana él será tu profesor de equitación" dijo su madre.  
Regina que había estado escuchando atenta todo lo que decían se quedó sorprendida cuando le dieron la gran noticia. Como si fuera poco estar tan conflictuada por cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él, ahora sería también su profesor de equitación, por lo que lo vería si o si, casi todas las mañanas 2 horas. Ahora sí que necesitaba poder saber qué sentía en especial por él.  
Los siguientes días en las clases solo hablaban de caballos y esas cosas, Daniel estaba respetando el espacio y tiempo que necesitaba Regina, pero luego de una semana sin respuesta cuando tuvo que preguntarle.  
"Escucha, yo ya te he dicho lo que siento, creo que eso te lo he dejado muy claro. Nunca me dijiste nada, y no quiero presionarte, quise darte tu espacio, pero necesito saber... ¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?" La encaró cuando estuvieron ya sobre los caballos a una distancia considerable de la casa  
"Es que... no sé qué es lo que siento por ti." Dijo ella "Creo... creo que también me gustas, pero... no sé, nunca me sentí de este modo. Estoy confundida..."  
"Necesito que me lo aclares, que te aclares tu misma."  
"¿Cómo quieres que me aclare, si aún soy demasiado joven para comprender como me siento? Tengo que pensarlo mejor..."  
"Pero si no tienes nada que entender, y la edad no tiene nada que ver. No es algo que tienes que pensar, es algo que debes sentir."  
"¿Y cómo debería sentirme? ¿Cómo debería darme cuenta de lo que siento?"  
"Fíjate en lo que sientes por tus padres, tal vez en alguna amiga, o amigo, y compáralo a cómo te sientes cuando estamos juntos, cuando me ves."  
"Pero no he tenido nunca amigos, siempre he estado aquí, o... bueno en el palacio cuando era bebe. Y a mis padres los quiero, pero no se compara en nada lo que siento por ellos, o lo que ellos sienten por mí, con lo que siento cada vez que te veo."  
"Mmm, ahora lo entiendo." Dijo él con un tono serio  
"¿El qué?"  
"Si nunca has tenido un sentimiento tan real como este... ¿Cómo podrías entenderlo? ¿Cómo podrías entender cómo te sientes?"  
"Pero yo amo a mis padres, y sé que ellos me aman a mi..."  
"Ese tipo de amor no se compara con nada. Tus padres te aman, eso no lo discuto, pero no es algo tan real como lo que siento por ti. Si me dejas puedo ayudarte a que lo entiendas."  
"¿Y cómo sería eso?"  
"Déjame amarte y te amaré hasta que aprendas a amarte a ti misma. Déjame amarte y puedo ayudarte con todos tus problemas."  
"¿A qué problemas te refieres?" dijo la muchacha sin entender  
"Puedo verlos en tus ojos. Todo el dolor que tienes ha estado ahí por un tiempo y sé cuál es la causa. Quiero poder sacarte todo eso que sientes y hacerte sonreír y reír. Quiero poder mostrarte lo que el amor verdadero puede hacer."  
"Eso suena muy lindo, pero no estoy segura..."  
"Vamos a probar otra cosa." Dijo suspirando "Cierra los ojos y no preguntes nada más. Simplemente dime que es lo que quieres, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"  
"Quiero... quiero..."  
"Deja que tus sueños, tus ilusiones sean libres, deja que vuelen hasta llegar a lo más profundo de tu ser."  
"Yo quiero... ser feliz" Dijo al fin "Quiero vivir, quiero sentir todo el universo sobre mí, quiero poder cabalgar libre con Rocinante, quiero poder sentirme libre"  
"Ves... ahí está... ahora sabes qué es lo que sientes..." Dijo Daniel con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Si quieres que continúe publicando comenta **


	6. Salvados por la magia

**Sé que hace mucho que no subía capítulo nuevo, pero los recompensaré por eso: en un par de días (probablemente el domingo o lunes a mas tardar) suba el capítulo que sigue y luego de eso el que le sigue con solo unos pocos días de diferencia.**

* * *

Las clases de equitación con Daniel eran mucho más entretenidas que las clases con su padre, no porque le enseñara mejor o porque supiera más que él, sino porque además de enseñarle sobre los caballos le enseñaba cosas de la vida, cosas que él había aprendido en los viajes debidos al trabajo de su padre.  
A Regina le encantaba que Daniel le contara de sus anécdotas y experiencias y de las cosas que había aprendido por eso. Podía pasarse horas escuchándolo muy atenta hablar de eso sin aburrirse.  
A su madre, por otro lado, no le gustaba que su hija pasara tanto tiempo con él; era un simple peón del campo, no tenían por qué pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Cora no lograba entender porque era que Regina estaba tan fascinada por las clases con Daniel y por eso cuando se entero de que quería duplicar la cantidad de clases a la semana se opuso rotundamente  
"He dicho que no. No permitiré que eso suceda" dijo cuando Regina volvió a insistir sobre el tema  
"pero madre..." comenzó a replicar Regina pero Cora la mando a callar enseguida. La muchacha, una vez más derrotada por la autoridad de su madre, no discutió mas y se fue a los establos para ver a Daniel.  
"¿Que ha dicho tu madre?" pregunto este al verla.  
"¿Qué otra cosa puede haber dicho?" le contesto la muchacha "¡Es tan obstinada!"  
"Del mismo modo que lo eres tú" dijo el "por eso se que seguirás insistiendo hasta que te lo permita o ella te ponga un ultimátum, por lo que tengo que pedirte que desistas de eso, realmente no creo que tenga sentido seguir con una lucha solo por más tiempo de clase cuando los dos sabemos que vendrás aquí tengas o no la bendición de tu madre"  
La muchacha lo miro fijo con una sonrisa, y finalmente le dijo "está bien, no lo haré"  
"No desistirás verdad?" dijo con un suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.  
"Ha pasado tan poco tiempo y ya me conoces tan bien..." Río ella.  
Como Daniel había previsto Regina aprovechaba cada segundo que podía para ir a los establos y ayudarlo con su trabajo a cambio de que le contara alguna de sus historias.  
"¿Pero cómo es posible que nunca hayas salido de este lugar?" Preguntó Daniel una vez mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de ella.  
"Es que... Mi madre... Ella siempre dijo que no era bueno para una princesa salir y juntarse con los plebeyos, y cuando no estuve aquí siempre estuve en el castillo. Cuando vivía allá"  
"¿Acaso tu madre siempre vivió en el castillo criada por reyes?"  
"De hecho no. Ella era la hija de un molinero"  
"y cómo fue que llego a..."  
"No lo sé, nunca me han querido contar esa historia, lo que si se es que luego de eso mi madre no quiso volver a juntarse con la gente del pueblo y tampoco permitió que yo lo hiciera. No te imaginas lo que me ha costado que me dejara ir al pueblo al menos por algún recado cada tanto."  
"Y tu madre... ella nunca... ¿nunca volvió a ver a su padre?"  
"No. No sé qué ha ocurrido con él, pero nunca lo he visto"  
A Daniel le costaba comprender el carácter de Cora, no entendía como podía tratar de ese modo a su hija, o como podría haber negado a su propio padre. Lo que si sabía era que, hasta donde él pudiera, evitaría que Regina sufriera.  
Por otro lado, dentro de Regina cada día crecía más y más un sentimiento nuevo. Era algo que no había sentido nunca y aunque ella no sabía bien que era, había algo de Daniel que hacía que no pudiera dejar de verle o de pensar en él.  
Una tarde Henry y Cora salieron hasta el pueblo debido a un discurso que daría el rey Lopold en persona. Como de costumbre a Regina le habían ordenado que se quedara en la casa. Y aún más que de costumbre ella había aprovechado para irse con Daniel.  
Como su madre y su padre tardarían un tiempo en volver, a Regina se le ocurrió que podían dar un paseo más largo de los que solían hacer. Tomaron los caballos y salieron en dirección hacia el monte.  
"Con cuidado por aquí" dijo Daniel, que iba por delante, marcándole el camino.  
"Cuéntame alguna de tus aventuras de niño" pidió de forma inocente ella.  
"¿Que quieres que te cuente? Si ya te he contado todo" rió el muchacho.  
"Aww, ¡vamos! Que has tenido más aventuras en todo un día de lo que yo he tenido en toda mi vida. Alguna tiene que quedar sin contar"  
"Bueno... Hay una. Creo que no te la he contado todavía"  
"Entonces cuenta, cuenta, yo te escucho" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
"Bueno, una vez... Estábamos con mi padre por uno de estos pueblos, mis hermanos se habían ido para acompañar a mi padre en el día, pero ese era mi día libre, por lo que salí para inspeccionar la zona, conocerla mejor. Encontré un monte, muy parecido a este, y decidí recorrerlo. En un momento escuche unos gritos, eran de un niño. Cuando llegue vi que dos niños estaban pateando a otro en el suelo; enseguida fui en su auxilio, tuve que enfrentarme a esos bravucones y debo decir que aunque no salí muy bien parado de esa situación, esos dos niños se la llevaron peor. El otro niño m agradeció y yo quise saber porque lo habían agredido; me contó que esos dos siempre andaban molestando a su hermanita y que había ido allí para que dejaran de hacerlo. Es hasta el día de hoy que recuerdo su nombre, era Sebastian."  
Wow! Daniel eres todo un héroe desde pequeño" exclamo Regina.  
"Si, bueno, sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto."  
"Aún así es asombroso"  
"¿Bueno, ya está haciendo mucho frío, que dices si mejor nos vamos para la estancia?"  
Daniel no llego a terminar de decir eso que aparecieron dos muchachos montados a caballo que les bloquearon el paso.  
"Aww, ¿tan rápido se van?" Dijo Richard  
"Y nosotros que apenas llegábamos..." Añadió Ben.  
"¿Que quieren ustedes dos?" Dijo Daniel mientras se colocaba delante de Regina como forma de protegerla.  
"¿Nosotros? Nada, sólo una simple y sencilla cosa." dijo Richard en tono de burla.  
"Sólo queremos terminar con lo que interrumpiste" dijo Ben muy serio avanzando hacia ellos.  
Regina, cuando te diga corres a buscar a Rocinante y te vas directo para la casa. No mires atrás le susurró Daniel en el oído.  
Regina asintió con la cabeza y en cuando el muchacho le dio la orden salió corriendo en busca del caballo.  
Ben ni zonzo ni perezoso echo a andar con el caballo a gran velocidad siguiéndola, mientras Richard se encargaba de bloquear a Daniel.  
¡Regina corre! Le grito este.  
No lo conseguirás le dijo Ben al mismo tiempo que la alcanzaba y la agarraba de la cintura.  
¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! Gritaba ella pataleando  
Al final cayó al suelo, y Ben no desaprovecho la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre ella en cuanto se bajó del caballo. Daniel llego corriendo, empujando a Ben a un costado. Levanto y abrazo a Regina, tratando de protegerla.  
Richard llego con su caballo sacando un arco y flechas preparándose para apuntarles.  
¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz? Dijo Regina  
Y cuando estaba por disparar, tanto la flecha como el arco desaparecieron en un humo morado y se escucho una risita que provenía de los árboles.  
¿No creen que eso es un poco grosero? Pregunto un encapuchado sentado sobre una rama del árbol.  
¿Quién eres? Preguntaron los muchachos llenos de ira.  
No, no, no. La pregunta sería ¿quién se creen ustedes que son para hacer lo qué hacen y por sobre todo para hablarme con ese tono?  
Ag, no es más que un loco...  
¿Un loco? ¿Yo?... Puede ser dijo el encapuchado con un tono malévolo. Pero no creo que eso te guste.  
Daniel y Regina que observaban toda la escena ente el encapuchado y los muchachos se quedaron atónitos cuando el desconocido levanto por el aire a Ben, acercándolo a él, cabeza hacia abajo.  
Eh! ¿Qué haces? Dijo Richard desde el suelo  
Oh, no te preocupes que también tengo algo para ti... Unas ramas de los árboles sujetaron de los brazos a Richard y desde el suelo brotaron unas raíces que lo sujetaron de los pies.  
Los enamorados no podían ni moverse de lo sorprendidos que estaban. Abrazados el uno al otro permanecían inmóviles viendo toda la escena, sin poder ver quién era ese encapuchado. El desconocido dejo a Ben colgado del árbol, sujeto por las ramas y bajo para irse.  
Entonces... ¿Dejarán tranquila a la pareja de una vez por todas?  
S-si sí... Dijeron los dos aterrados por la magia del desconocido, que los soltó repentinamente provocando que cayeran y ni bien pudieron levantarse salieron corriendo despavoridos.  
"Con que poco se asustan estos jóvenes" rió el encapuchado.  
El desconocido ya estaba por marcharse cuando Regina lo frenó.  
Espera, le dijo "¿cómo te llamas?"  
Mi nombre no tiene importancia  
"¿Cómo podremos pagarte por lo que has hecho por nosotros?"  
La paga no es requerida, considérenlo como una inversión a futuro.  
¿Una inversión a futuro? Preguntaron los dos sin comprender.  
No tiene importancia, ya lo comprenderás... Dijo y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo morado.  
Tanto Daniel como Regina creyeron que era mejor no contarle a nadie que era lo que había ocurrido.  
A la noche cuando regresaron sus padres Regina quiso saber que había dicho el rey.  
"No ha podido decir mucho, en cuanto comenzó a hablar llego uno de sus guardias con un mensaje urgente, no se sabe bien que ocurrió pero parece que es algo con la reina." Explico su padre sin dar muchos detalles.  
Los días pasaban. Poco a poco el frío de un crudo invierno se iba yendo dando paso a un tibio calor y junto a él las plantas comenzaban a renacer. Despacio y sin apuro los árboles comenzaban a dar nuevas hojas de un verde lleno de vida. Las flores tímidamente salían de la tierra y al recibir el primer rayo de sol se abrían de par en par.  
Para ese momento Daniel y Regina ya eran más que amigos.


	7. Altas Temperaturas

**Este es un capítulo un poco más corto, en un par de días subiré el que sigue...**

**A no desesperar que casi acaba la historia**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Daniel y Regina eran pareja. Siendo que comenzaba el verano las temperaturas comenzaban a subir y junto a ellas la pasión que sentía el uno por el otro.  
En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos era increíble cómo, ni Cora ni Henry, habían sospechado nada, sobretodo siendo que Regina había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con él: ya no era tan ingenua, sabía muchas cosas más de la vida y poco a poco iba reuniendo coraje para enfrentarse a su madre, aunque por el momento no lo había hecho.  
"Regina ha estado muy distraída últimamente" dijo una tarde Henry a Cora  
"Va a cumplir 18 ¿Qué esperabas?"  
"Si, lo sé. Pero esto es diferente"  
"¿Diferente en qué sentido? Yo la noto igual"  
"Deja, serán sólo imaginaciones mías" dijo al final Henry con desgano.  
La realidad es que Regina no estaba distraída, simplemente lo aparentaba, en realidad en esos momentos estaba más que atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba, tal vez por miedo a que la descubrieran.  
Por otro lado Daniel quería hacerlo oficial, quería contarle a sus padres, y quería poder pedirle formalmente la mano de Regina a Henry; pero ella siempre decía que era más oportuno esperar otro momento.  
"Siempre dices eso, ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mi?" Pregunto Daniel algo molesto por la misma respuesta de siempre.  
"Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué dices eso? Daniel yo te amo, pero temo que mi madre..."  
"Tu madre no podrá hacer nada para separarnos, yo haré hasta lo imposible para estar junto a ti"  
"Lo sé, y yo también por estar a tu lado, a tu lado me siento segura, confiada, alegre; a tu lado me siento completa." Hizo una pausa y continuó "Precisamente por eso quiero hacer las cosas con calma y esperar al momento oportuno."  
"Está bien, esperaremos"  
La muchacha sonrió y siguió camino con el caballo, pero sabía que Daniel no se había quedado conforme, por lo que estaba dispuesta a compensarlo con algo, alguna cosa se le ocurriría.  
Una tarde llego un mensajero del rey con un mensaje para Henry.  
"E-es por aquí" dijo Regina al recibirlo, mientras que lo guiaba por la casa hasta Henry.  
"Buenas tardes señor Mills, vengo con un mensaje urgente del castillo"  
"Hija, déjanos solos por favor" pidió Henry y Regina tuvo que obedecer.  
" Ahora sí, procedo a informar una tragedia que ha ocurrido, la reina ha muerto. Me han encargado que le diera la noticia y que le informara que el funeral se realizará mañana y usted está invitado a participar de él, pero sola y únicamente usted, no podrá venir acompañado por nadie."  
Henry se quedo paralizado por un momento al escuchar la noticia. Cuando pudo reaccionar agarro un bolso pequeño y puso algo de ropa para el viaje. Tenía que asistir y darle el pésame al rey, sobretodo luego de que le habían invitado.  
Luego de despedirse de su mujer y su hija partió junto al mensajero hacia el palacio.  
Cora y Regina habían vuelto a quedar solas, y la muchacha que creía saber lo que venía, esta vez se equivocaba.  
Al día siguiente, durante la tarde Cora le anuncio a Regina que saldría y que debía cuidar de la casa. Ni bien hubo dicho eso desapareció en una nube de humo morado.  
Como no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían sus padres en volver, aprovechó ese mismo instante para ir a ver a Daniel.  
Se acercó por detrás, sin hacer ningún ruido. Ni una mosca hubiera sabido que ella estaba ahí. Se quedó observando a Daniel por un momento. Le encantaba verlo, ver como trabajaba, ver el amor que sentía por los caballos y la delicadeza con la que los trataba.  
Era increíble el poder que él tenía sobre ella, es decir, como a pesar de lo que tenía que soportar durante el día con su madre, él lograba sacarle una sonrisa en menos de 10 segundos. Era casi imposible que estuviera con él y no sonriera.  
Cuando Daniel se puso a limpiar el último rincón del establo, ella se acercó por detrás, sorprendiéndolo mientras le hacía cosquillas.  
El muchacho dio un pequeño grito y comenzó a reír tratando de frenarla y cuando logró sujetarle las manos dijo "¿Así que te gustan las cosquillas?"  
"No, no. A mi no…" Dijo ella tratando de alejarse para que no la alcanzara.  
"¿Segura? Porque a mí me pareció que si" dijo riendo el muchacho y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  
Ella dio un pequeño gritito agudo y comenzó a reír "No, no… frena, frena."  
"Si quieres que frene dime las palabras mágicas…"  
"Por favor Dan, frena" Exclamó ella mientras se retorcía de la risa.  
"No, esas no son…" Dijo el muchacho e intensificó el movimiento de su mano.  
"Dan, por favor frena de una vez" Siguió riendo ella.  
"Solo di que me amas y me detendré"  
"Te amo Daniel…" Dijo. Él frenó y ella añadió "Siempre te amaré"  
Daniel se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar.  
"Y yo a ti, jamás dejaré de amarte Regina Mills, ¿me oíste? Jamás"  
Regina se acercó más a él abrazándolo mientras lo empujaba contra una pared y lo besaba.  
Si darse cuenta, se vieron a sí mismos sobre la paja, pegados el uno al otro, admirándose de la belleza y perfección de los rasgos de cada uno. Las inexpertas manos recorrían la bronceada piel de él...sus ásperas manos, manos trabajadoras, fuertes, grandes, seguían las líneas de su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. No eran más que un par de amantes jóvenes que juegaban al amor, dejándo llevar sus actos por lo que sentían por el otro.  
Pero no todo era sensualidad, había tiernos roces entre ellos, la manera que en él perfilaba su rostro con la nariz aspirando su dulce aroma o cuando ella acariciaba la punta de su nariz y suspiraba profundo al sentirse presa de sus brazos.  
Poco a poco el fue desprendiendo los botones de su saco celeste que acostumbraba a usar cuando se dirigía a los establos. Ella le quitó el chaleco y luego la camisa, quedando maravillada al ver su cuerpo. Continuaron con arrumacos al mismo tiempo que él se deshacía de la ropa de ella, primero por el saco, luego las botas. Le quitó la camisa dejándola solo con el corsé.  
Permanecieron mirándose por un instante, un instante que parecieron horas.  
Cuando él comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón marrón de ella un ruido los trajo a la realidad. Una voz, una mujer llamando. Era Cora, había regresado antes de lo planeado, los había interrumpido a mitad del acto de amor que estaban por realizar, llamaba a Regina, y se dirigía al establo.  
"¡Regina!" Gritaba y su voz se hacía cada vez más potente. "Regina como te encuentre otra vez en el establo…" Comenzó a amenazar.  
"Está viniendo… volvió antes de lo que yo esperaba" susurró ella muerta de miedo "No puede vernos así"  
"Tranquila, vamos… Vístete" Dijo él mientras se colocaba nuevamente su camisa y el calzado así nada más como pudo.  
"Me va a ver… Me castigará de por vida… nos asesinará a los dos"  
"Tranquila, eh, tranquila… no te encontrará, ven" Daniel la llevó hasta el interior de una caballeriza y cerró la puerta, dejando que se escondiera dentro, previamente haberle dicho que no hiciera ruido.  
"¡Daniel!" Vociferó Cora.  
"Dígame señora" respondió él como buen empleado.  
"¿Dónde está Regina?"  
"¿Regina? Bueno, dijo que quería dar un paseo mi señora"  
"¿Y por qué Rocinante está aquí?" Preguntó ella desconfiada  
"No lo sé mi señora. No quiso llevarlo, me sonó muy extraño de su parte, pero ella es quien manda"  
"¿Dijo por dónde iría?"  
"No mi señora. Solo dijo que quería dar una vuelta por los terrenos de la estancia."  
"Si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando y que quiero hablar con ella"  
"Si mi señora"  
Cora miró de arriba abajo al mozo de cuadra. En sus ojos se notaba el desprecio que sentía.  
Regina en el interior de la caballeriza terminaba de vestirse, rogando que su madre no la descubriera en ese lugar y mucho menos de ese modo. No escuchaba nada de lo que ocurría afuera.  
De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella se echó para atrás temiendo lo peor. Al ver que era Daniel el que abría la puerta corrió a sus brazos, tratando de calmarse viendo que el peligro ya había pasado.  
"Tienes que ir, tu madre te estaba buscando y no se la notaba muy contenta"  
"¿Y cuando lo está? Lo siento Dan, mejor voy a ver qué es lo que quiere"  
Se despidieron con un beso y Regina fue a afrontar a su madre, sin tener idea alguna de lo que podía llegar a pasar.


	8. Un color

Cuando Regina finalmente se reunió con su madre, ésta comenzó a vociferar toda una perorata de ¿por que no respondía cuando la llamaban? que no debía irse por ahí sola caminando, que debía contestar siempre, que era su madre y le debía obediencia, respeto y debía honrarla. En el medio se mezcló un poco de la magia de Cora dirigida a Regina, quien acostumbrada a ese trato, sobretodo en ausencia de su padre, trataba de no dejar que eso le afectara, aunque no siempre lo conseguía.  
Cuando término semejante alboroto comenzaron a hablar del tema por el que Cora la buscaba a Regina: su cumpleaños número 18.  
Realmente no había mucho que discutir, sabía que no harían nada muy especial, desde que ella podía recordar nunca habían festejado realmente un cumpleaños suyo, aunque Henry siempre le decía que cuando vivían en el castillo le habían festejado como correspondía.  
El punto es que Regina ya sabía que diría su madre: tendrían un desayuno especial por ella y luego una cena diferente, pero de festejos nunca se hablaba. Sabía también que su regalo sería otro vestido más de los que a Cora tanto le gustaba que usase, pero que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ese siempre era el día en que hiciera lo que hiciera su madre no usaría la magia con ella. Sabía que ese día no sería diferente a otro, sólo que esta vez se equivocaba, porque esta vez había alguien más en la estancia, alguien que se preocupaba de verdad por ella.  
El día había comenzado como cualquier otro: a las 6:30 am Henry había despertado a Regina para las lecciones de equitación, luego de su clase de dos horas Cora los había interrumpido para que Daniel se lleve al caballo al establo y fueran los tres, Regina Henry y ella a comer el desayuno especial prometido.  
Luego del desayuno Regina tuvo sus lecciones de piano como todas las mañanas.  
"Estas mejorando mucho" dijo el instructor, "próximamente podrás dar conciertos de piano en las fiestas del pueblo."  
"Oh muchas gracias" contesto la muchacha, "pero no creo que me animara, creo que me daría pánico enfrentarme a todo un pueblo como público que me escuchara sólo a mi"  
Mas tarde, luego del almuerzo, Regina fue al establo a encontrarse con Daniel para tener su momento a solas como solían hacer.  
"Por fin pude librarme de ellos."  
"llegas tarde", dijo bromeando, "¡Feliz cumpleaños hermosa!"  
"No te olvidaste!" Exclamo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
"Como hacerlo? Vengo planeando una sorpresa para ti desde hace un par de semanas."  
"Oh! Daniel... No tenías..."  
"Si, si tenía. Porque te amo, porque eres la más linda y buena que conocí en mi vida, porque cada vez que te veo me enamoro más de ti." Daniel la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso que hubiera parecido de película.  
"Ven, súbete en Rocinante y sígueme, quería mostraste un lugar y ya tenemos poco tiempo para eso."  
Luego de un rato de andar Regina, intrigada le pregunto:  
"A donde me llevas?"  
"A un lugar que vi esta mañana y me hizo acordar a ti"  
"Como es eso?"  
"Por la belleza del lugar"  
Regina sonrió ruborizándose y lo siguió sin ninguna duda o preocupación.  
Finalmente llegaron y Regina quedo maravillada por el lugar lleno de arboles y arbustos, se veían unas pequeñas montañas al fondo y tenía un pequeño lago y todo.  
Daniel interrumpió a Regina, que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y le dijo:  
"Luego de la cena, cuando terminen, di que estas cansada o alguna excusa así y vete a tu habitación una vez allí espera a que estén todos dormidos y ven a este lugar, te estaré esperando, tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti."  
"Creí que la sorpresa era venir a este lugar Cual es esa otra sorpresa que dices?"  
"si te digo ya no será sorpresa..."  
"Aww, pero... no puedes darme ningún adelanto? Aunque sea uno pequeñito..." dijo poniendo ojitos de perrito.  
"mmm, me tientas, pero no. Tendrás que esperar a esta noche."  
"de acuerdo, vendré. Solo por ti vendré esta noche luego de la cena."  
Daniel sonrió aliviado de que aceptara la invitación, la besó apasionadamente y dijo: "bueno, ahora vete, ya se aproxima la hora del te, y no quieres que tu madre se enoje si llegas tarde."  
"es preferible no hacerla enojar." Se montó sobre Rocinante y se fue para la casa, mientras le decía: "estaré esperando la hora para encontrarnos..."  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió mas tranquilo de lo habitual, cosa que Regina agradeció. Luego de la cena hizo lo que le había dicho Daniel:  
"la cena ha estado espectacular, pero estoy muy cansada, así que si me disculpan me iré a dormir."  
"ve tranquila hija, mañana será un día tranquilo, y podrás dormir hasta tarde si quieres."  
"Y luego dice que no la consiente" dijo Cora entre dientes.  
"Buenas noches y que descansen." Dijo mientras se retiraba tratando de hacer caso omiso a su madre.  
"Buenas noches cielo, nuevamente feliz cumpleaños"  
Esperó a que todos quedaran dormidos y ya no se escuchara ningún ruido en la casa para salir de su cuarto por la ventana, tal como lo había hecho la otra vez para ir al circo. Cuando llego a donde debía encontrarse con Daniel comenzó a disculparse:  
"Lo siento, tarde mas de lo que pensaba. Es que no se quedaban dormidos y... espero no haber llegado muy tarde..."  
"Una reina tan bella como tu, nunca llega tarde, simplemente los demás llegan temprano."  
"eres el mejor..." Dijo con una sonrisa bajando del caballo.  
"Bueno ahora ya estas aquí, así que podríamos ir comenzando..."  
"Eso me encantaría..."  
"Espero que no hayas cenado demasiado porque te he preparado este pequeño picnic" Dijo mientras corría un arbusto para dejar ver la canasta que tenía preparada junto con dos vasos unas mantas y almohadones en el piso.  
"Daniel! Oh por dios, Daniel! Esto es hermoso, en serio, no tenias... Esto... no era necesario."  
"Sí, lo era. Quería que esta noche fuera perfecta. Así que, si me acompañas a sentarnos..."  
"será todo un placer."  
Se sentaron y Daniel comenzó a describirle lo que había en la canasta, al mismo tiempo que sacaba las cosas de la misma...  
"Para comer tenemos unas empanadas caseras de manzanas, hechas por tu servidor..."  
"Mmm, de manzanas... Que rico!"  
Daniel sonrio y prosiguió: "para beber tenemos esta botella de vino escogida específicamente para esta velada."  
" wow! Lo tenias todo planeado!" Luego de un momento añadió "Pero... Todo esto... Es solo por mi?"  
"todo esto fue hecho con mucho amor para la flor mas bella de todo el jardín, que dicho con otras palabras, no tan dignas de tu belleza, sí, es por ti, para festejar como mereces tu cumpleaños, el segundo día más bello que existe"  
"El segundo?" Pregunto ella "y cual es el primero?"  
"El día más hermoso de toda mi vida fue cuando te conocí"  
Regina se acerco a él y lo beso, abrazándolo muy fuerte, no podía creer que todo eso fuera para ella, todo era tan hermoso: El mantel con la canasta con la comida y bebida, los adornos colgados del árbol que estaba encima de ellos y un montón de velas, almohadones y flores esparcidas por todo el lugar, hasta había velas flotando en el lago junto con flores de loto que Daniel había mandado a traer específicamente para ese día. Todo eso la maravillaba. Era la cita mas romántica que había tenido en toda su vida. Era perfecta.  
Daniel cortó una porción de una empanada y se la dio a Regina.  
"wow! Esta exquisita! Algún día tienes que pasarme la receta de estas empanadas de manzana, es la mejor que he probado en toda mi vida."  
"esta bien, te la daré, pero solo con una condición..."  
"Cual?"  
"Bésame y hazme el hombre mas feliz de todo el reino."  
"lo que tu quieras." Dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso dulce como la miel y apasionado como el amor que sentía por él.  
"wow! Eres hermosa, te amo..."  
"yo también te amo... Eres el hombre de mi vida, no puedo creer lo que has hecho, nadie antes había hecho algo tan lindo como esto por mi y... No me importa lo que piense mi madre de esto, realmente no me importa, solo me importa que te amo."  
Daniel sonrió y le dio otro beso, luego se levantó y fue a buscar algo que estaba escondido entre los arboles.  
"que haces? Que paso? Dije algo malo?"  
"tranquila, no ha pasado nada, solo fui a buscar esto." Dijo enseñándole la guitarra que tenía en la mano.  
"Tu guitarra... Espera... mas sorpresas todavía?"  
"no te gustan?" Dijo preocupado.  
"cuando son tuyas me encantan..."  
"me parece que esta te va a mas que encantar..."  
"recuerda que debo volver antes de que amanezca, sino mis padres podrían saber que no estuve en mi cuarto."  
"tranquila, no te preocupes por eso ahora, tu solo relájate y déjate llevar. Esta es una de las muchas canciones que me gustaría dedicarte."  
Comenzó a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba:  
"Muchacha ojos de papel,  
a donde vas?  
Quédate hasta el alba.  
Muchacha pequeños pies,  
no corras mas,  
quédate hasta el alba.  
Sueña un sueño despacito con mis manos,  
hasta que por la ventana suba el sol.  
Muchacha piel de rayón,  
no corras mas,  
tu tiempo es hoy.  
Y no hables mas muchacha  
corazón de tiza,  
cuando todos duerman,  
te robaré un color..."  
Daniel siguió tocando la guitarra hasta terminar la canción. Cuando hubo terminado Regina hizo a un lado la guitarra y comenzó a besarlo.  
Nuevamente se encontraban a merced de sus impulsos, de sus sentimientos, nuevamente lo que sentían cada uno por el otro guiaba ese momento, sin dar importancia a lo que pudiera ocurrir.  
Era el lugar perfecto, la noche perfecta, el momento perfecto. Esta vez no corrían riesgo de ser encontrados o interrumpidos. Esta vez era la vez.  
Poco a poco fueron subiendo el ritmo, Daniel comenzó a quitarle el vestido a Regina, ésta le quitó la camisa. Se besaron. Daniel le acariciaba la espalda, recorriendola de a poco, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Regina lo abrazaba fuertemente, no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar, ni con nadie más que él.  
Daniel le besó el cuello bajando hasta su pecho, ella se movía junto a el para darle espacio para que hiciera. Finalmente, como había dicho Daniel con su canción, le robó a Regina un color.  
Mas tarde esa misma noche Daniel observaba a Regina, desnuda, abrazada a él, cubierta por una manta mientras esta dormía plácidamente.  
Poco a poco las velas dejaron de arder, y el día comenzó a aclarar. Daniel recordó que Regina debía volver antes que sus padres notaran que no estaba.  
"Regi" dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo, "Regi despierta, ya esta amaneciendo."  
Regina se movió un poco y suspiró  
"vamos Regi, despiértate."  
"pero no quiero despertar" dijo aun sin abrir los ojos, "estoy muy feliz así, no quiero que esta noche acabe."  
"yo tampoco quiero que esto se acabe, pero tienes que regresar, ya esta amaneciendo, y si tus padres se enteran que no estuviste en toda la noche en tu habitación te castigaran de por vida. Y ya no podré verte. Sin mencionar que querrán saber donde fue que pasaste la noche."  
Regina se incorporo un poco y le dio un beso apasionado a Daniel.  
"esta bien." Dijo, y mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa para irse añadió: "Pero quiero que sepas que esta noche la recordare por siempre. Ha sido la noche mas maravillosa de toda mi vida y jamás podré olvidarla."  
Y así sería. Regina jamás olvidaría esa noche. Sobre todo por lo que ocurriría en los días que seguían.

* * *

**Bueno esta historia casi acaba, pero le quedan aún un par de capítulos más.**

**Si no tengo ninguna complicación en el medio el viernes que viene subo el capítulo que sigue.**

**Todo comentario es más que bienvenido.**

**Por favor no republiquen, si querés que alguien más lea esta historia pasale el link, no es nada personal pero prefiero que mis historias queden donde pueda verlas.**


End file.
